Pisadas en la arena y un asiento de coche empapado
by meischuyler0404
Summary: Ranma la miró desconcertado. No había cambiado nada. Sus ojos. Su rostro. Su sonrisa...En ese momento lo que menos le preocupaba era su asiento de cuero ahora empapado.


Volvía de un día normal en el trabajo. Igual de tedioso y aburrido que siempre desde hace dos años. Recogió sus cosas mientras pensaba en qué pasaría si no volviera a casa esa noche.

Algo en él le decía que lo hiciese, que lo mandase todo a la mierda, comprase una botella de champán y se escapase a las afueras de la ciudad.

Pero no podía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cansado, de todo en general. Pero se limitó a salir de su oficina hacia el ascensor.

A esas horas, era normal que el edificio de la empresa estuviese totalmente vació a excepción de él y la amargada y antipática señora de la limpieza.

Salió a la calle fría y oscura de Kobe con su maletín en mano. Se aferró más a su abrigo marrón oscuro soltando un suspiro de vaho al aire.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su pequeño coche negro, suplicando en su mente que su esposa estuviese ya profundamente dormida para no volver a tener la misma pesada discusión de siempre.

Arrancó el auto con una mano temblorosa debido al frío y recorrió las calles en dirección a su apartamento. Mientras miraba las luces, los semáforos y las pocas personas a su alrededor, se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de girar en una curva en dirección contraria a su casa.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Sus labios formaron una mueca mientras leía el mensaje de su esposa, preguntándole dónde estaba. Sin pensarlo mucho, apagó el teléfono con rabia, lo echó en el asiento del copiloto y pisó el acelerador.

Siguió por la carretera, sin saber dónde iba, unos quince minutos hasta llegar a visualizar el océano a lo lejos. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por esa zona de la ciudad.

Demasiado, diría él.

Caminó por la arena mientras daba otro largo sorbo a la botella medio vacía de vino. No le importaba nada más, ni que su visión empezase a tornarse borrosa ni que sus pies de repente fueran torpes con cada paso que daba.

Tenía frío. Algo normal si llevabas un vestido muy arriba de tus rodillas de tirantes en pleno invierno.

Dió otro trago y comenzó a andar sin detenerse hacia la orilla.

Bajó del coche, recibiendo gustoso la ráfaga de aire frío y salado. Cerró los ojos aspirando el ambiente y olor distinto, y caminó animado hacia la playa.

Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y suspiró al sentir la arena fría directamente con su piel.

Dió unos pasos con los incómodos zapatos en una mano intentando despejar todos los pensamientos preocupantes de su cabeza para concentrarse en cómo había acabado allí.

Había pasado de tener una vida feliz con la cabezota de su prometida arreglada que amaba con locura, aunque nunca hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo, a estar atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor, lejos de ella, de su ciudad y su familia.

Suspiró dejando una nube de vaho en el aire salado y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el agradable momento. Claro, hasta que unos chapoteos lo obligaron a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Con la piel erizada y sus sentidos alerta, giró hacia el vasto océano. Estaba oscuro, pero consiguió distinguir un figura blanca casi sumergida ya entre las leves olas del agua.

Dió un paso hacia allí, probablemente sólo sería un bañista disfrutando de la noche.

Sí. En pleno invierno. A menos de seis grados. A las doce menos diez de la noche.

"Claro que sí, Ranma"

Comenzó a andar más rápido hacia la orilla con pasos más largos y constantes, mientras se daba cuenta de que el desconocido iba vestido. Otro punto más.

Lo que le faltaba esa noche. Un suicidio. O quizás solo un accidente.

Mientras soltaba los zapatos a un lado y comenzaba a meterse en el agua, deseaba que fuera la segunda opción.

Dió unas brazadas rápidas cuando ya estuvo adentro justo cuando la persona ya se había hundido. Tomó aire preguntandose por que esas cosas le pasaban siempre a él, y se sumergió lo más rápido que pudo.

Unos instantes después salió a la superficie con la persona bajo su brazo, en ese momento ignorando su rostro, y jadeando nadó hacia la orilla. Aún no se arrepentía de no haber vuelto a casa directamente.

Dejó a la persona sobre la arena y se echó a su lado, respirando agitadamente.

El desconocido suicida comenzó a toser soltando agua unos segundos después, haciendo que el joven se incorporó para mirarlo mejor. Bueno, más bien mirarla.

Llevaba un vestido blanco ahora empapado con estampados de violetas que se pegaban a su piel de porcelana. Unos ojos castaños enormes, brillantes bajo un flequillo goteante, oscuro como la noche. Parpadeó confuso, nervioso. Era imposible. No podía ser real.

-Ay Dios...No me jodas...¡¿Akane...?!


End file.
